Sacrifice
by OpheliaKit
Summary: He was a Death Eater; expected to help further the Dark Lord's cause to eliminate all muggle borns. His life had gone from studying for his exams to worrying about whether or not he and his family were going to be killed. He performed every task put forth to him since the incident with Dumbledore with a deadly precision. But there was one problem, he wanted out.


**Author's Note: The idea for this popped into my head a couple of days ago and I just want to see what people think of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this universe, although I totally wish I could play quidditch.**

 **O~O**

 **Prologue**

 _His let his gray eyes move over the large mass of people that had gathered in front of the school's entrance. He saw his former school mates standing before him, and the others standing beside him, and his stomach dropped._

 _There were so many missing. So many faces that he'd grown up with that weren't staring at him in horror as he stood with his parents, his more than crazy aunt, and the man who who had caused him so much pain over the past two years._

 _He shouldn't be standing there, but he knew he needed to be._

 _Once more he let his eyes moved rapidly over the congregation, feeling his heart begin to beat quickly in panic when he couldn't find the mass of bushy brown hair that he needed to see. They had just been together, he'd just seen her, before he was called back to the dark side. After what felt like a lifetime, he finally spotted her moving towards the front of the group, along with Weaselette and the rest of the gingers. At the sight of her, Draco felt his heart soar with the knowledge that she was alive, bruised and banged up, but alive._

 _Their eyes caught for a moment and he saw the relief in her brown depths, and as subtly as he could manage he gave her a reassuring smile. He was going to make sure she got out of this alive, not matter what it cost him. Harry Potter was dead, at least that's what his mother had told everyone, and he could only imagine what Voldemort had in store for the students and teachers that had stood up to him._

 _"Your hero is dead." The raspy voice of Voldemort brought Draco out of his thoughts and he watched as the crowd finally saw the limp body in Hagrid's arms._

 _The youngest ginger screamed and moved to run towards the half giant, but Draco was relieved to see his muggle born grab her before she got very far. Unfortunately, it also brought them both into the Dark Lord's view._

 _"Ah, Miss Granger, and who I can only assume is Miss Weasely." Voldemort's voice sent a shiver of fear up Draco's spine and he snapped his head to look at the man. "What a pity it is that your cause is lost."_

 _"It will never be lost, Voldemort, not as long as there are people willing to fight for it." Hermione replied, her voice confident and firm._

 _Draco felt a surge of pride at his witch's words, feeling the grin spread across his lips. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco spied the large python that never strayed from Voldemort's side and saw that it was slithering closer and closer to the two women. His steely eyes tracked the creature, following its path and it was only after it was with feet from the girls that he saw the red head notice it. He saw her lips form a soft spoken word to Hermione and watched as his witch glared at the creature with determination._

 _Somewhere in the back of his memory, Draco heard Harry telling Hermione that the snake was the last one left. Of what, he didn't know, but he knew that it was important, and after seeing it creep closer to them, he knew what needed to be done._

 _The snake had to die._

 _Without any thought of what he was doing, Draco pulled his wand out his cloak and aimed it at the creature threatening what was his. Knowing, he only had one shot, he rushed towards them, wand extended as he shouted a curse meant to destroy the animal. No sooner had his curse left the tip of his wand, than the snake dodged it at the last possible moment._

 _In two strides, he reached the girls, both of which appeared shocked. He lifted his hand to cup Hermione's cheek and grinned for a moment before turning to face the stunned Death Eaters._

 _"Draco!" He heard both his mother and father shout as he faced his family. "What is the meaning of this?" His father demanded, looking both angry and terrified._

 _Draco locked eyes with Voldemort and gave him a maniacal grin._

 _"Love." He answered, lifting his wand and shouting out the curse Potter had used on him the year before, not seeing said boy jump from Hagrid's embrace._

 **O~O**

 **Let me know what you guys think; if I should continue or what. My fingers type quite a bit faster when I get reviews.**


End file.
